Perder la virginidad o morir en el intento
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Ino convence a Hinata y a Sakura, de que deben tener relaciones con sus respectivos novios, tienen 22 años y no pueden seguir siendo virgenes. Pero lo que bien puede empezar, mal puede acabar, porque la frase perder la virginad o morir en el intento, nunca había sido tan acertada. ADVERTENCIA: SASUHINA, SHIKAINO, NARUSAKU... UA, OoC Y rated T por si acaso.


**Hola gente bonita, vengo con esta historia que constara de cuatro o cinco cap.**

**Sé que tengo historias sin terminar pero esta me la debía a mí, como el 16 cumplo años y el 17 cumplo un año que comencé a escribir, creo que es hora de la diversión. Espero les guste este intento de Fic.**

**Advertencia: UA, OoC, lenguaje, Horrografía y no sé que más.**

**Genero: Humor/ Romance.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakura.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La boba historia me pertenece a mí.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y si alguien se siente ofendido, no es y nunca será mi intensión.**

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

Era cerca del medio día y en un hermoso parque de la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraban tres jóvenes chicas, una rubia, una pelirosa y una pelinegra, estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, mantenían una seria conversación, aunque para la pelinegra no le parecía importante, más bien parecía avergonzante.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos 22 años y aún nada, debemos hacer algo o seremos monjas-, decía la rubia de ojos azules con convicción. La pelirosa de ojos verdes suspiró con fastidio y la otra chica de ojos perla hizo un mohín no muy convencida.

-Ino… Basta, las cosas pasarán cuando tengan que pasar, no tienes porque llevarlo al extremo de gravedad-.

-Sakura, ¿cuántos años llevan de noviazgo tú y Naruto?-preguntó la rubia, la de cabello rosa no respondió al instante-, son novios desde los dieciséis años y al él le costó conquistarte, son como… cinco o seis años, estas alturas debió haber aunque sea un roce, ¿Lo han tenido?-.

-No pero… estamos viviendo el momento y Naruto sabe que no estoy lista, él es n maravilloso chico que me comprende-explicó Sakura completamente segura, Ino puso los ojos en blanco sin creerle.

-Viviendo el momento los canguros. Él es un chico sexualmente frustrado, igual que tú, si esperan demasiado… es probable que busquen a otra para calmar su sed-dijo insinuante la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Naruto no haría eso! Él me quiere y no sería capaz… ¿o si?-ahora Sakura no parecía estar segura de todo, Ino miró a Hinata, la ojiperla, que había permanecido muy callada en todo el rato pero eso no la iba a salvar.

-Y tú, no creas que te salvarás, de nosotras tres… tú tienes al más guapo, no digo que Shikamaru y Naruto sean un espanto pero, Sasuke es tan… no tengo palabras. Ellos tres, posiblemente, sean los chicos más guapos de toda la ciudad aunque… Naruto es un cabeza hueca, no te ofendas Sakura-la aludida se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, después de todo Ino estaba en lo correcto-, Shikamaru es un completo vago y Sasuke es un cubo de hielo seco, no te ofendas Hinata-.

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso-expresó algo penada la pelinegra-, pero… estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, si ellos nos quieren, sabrán esperar el momento adecuado-.

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Aún no comprenden, mientras más esperemos todos, será aún peor-, dijo angustiada la rubia.

-Pues si es tan importante para ti, ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Shikamaru y lo hacen?-opinó Sakura, ya cansada de la situación.

-No es tan fácil, Shikamaru es un vago-habló Ino deprimida-. Y… bueno…-

-¿Qué, Ino?-presionó Hinata cuando su amiga calló de súbito, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a señalarla repetidas veces mientras se cubría la boca.

-¡Te da vergüenza y miedo hacerlo!-gritó la pelirosa con sorpresa, Hinata e Ino la miraron alertadas, pero la rubia tenía un apenas perceptible rubor cubriendo sus mejillas-¡Tú! ¡Ino Yamanaka! La chica más confiada y altanera, no te ofendas, que conocemos… ¿Siente vergüenza y miedo?-.

-¡Está bien, Sakura! Dilo más alto que al otro lado del país no te oyeron-Ino respiró y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, luego las miró fijamente-. No lo negaré, siento miedo y vergüenza de hablar de eso con él pero… también las tomo en cuenta a ustedes, son mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo y hemos estado juntas desde los cinco años, hemos hecho todo juntas y sé que podrá sonar extraño pero, también quiero compartir esta experiencia al mismo tiempo que ustedes-.

-¡Oh, Ino!-dijeron las dos muchachas conmovidas y los ojos aguados.

-Te ablandaste y eres amable-.

-No te acostumbres Haruno-, advirtió seriamente mientras la apuntaba con un dedo.

-Yo sólo decía, no te molestes-se defendió la ojiverde, Hinata se rió suavemente.

-Pero Ino, tal vez estás exagerando un poco-, opinó dudosa la pelinegra, las otras chicas la miraron sin entender-, me refiero a que es imposible planear algo como eso, creo que sería algo de momento. No puedes llegar así como así y decirle lo que quieres-.

-Oh vamos, claro que sí se puede y nosotras tres lo vamos a probar-dijo Ino decidida, Hinata y Sakura la miraron un tanto asustadas.

-¿Ino, acaso nos escuchaste? No lo vamos a hacer y no porque no podamos si no, porque no queremos y no estamos listas-intentó hacerle entender Sakura, cosa que no iba a funcionar pues, su amiga era tan terca como una mula.

-Por favor chicas, las tres sabemos que las tres estamos ansiadas de que nos toquen y esas cosas, ¿por qué no darles un empujoncito?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?-mencionó con sarcasmo Sakura mientras que Hinata se golpeaba la frente con su mano, la pelirosa había metido la pata.

-No… pero esa es una muy buena idea Sakura-la aludida abrió los ojos como platos y miró a sus dos amigas, la rubia aplauda feliz y Hinata negaba con la cabeza decepcionada.

-Ino, Sakura no hablaba en serio-.

-Eso ya lo sé mi querida amiga, Hinata. A veces me agrada que Sakura sea tan bocona de vez en cuando y no sólo una frente de marquesina-se mofaba la rubia de su amiga, haciendo que Hinata se angustiara un poco puesto que, cuando usaban los apodos, Troya comenzaba a arder.

-¿¡Qué cosas dices Ino-cerda?!-grito la pelirosa y así comenzó una larga discusión que debía ser detenida ahora, si no querían tener más problemas.

-¡Chicas, ya basta!-las regañó Hinata en tono alto, las otras dos se callaron al instante pues, les asustaba cuando la ojiperla gritaba.

-¡Sí, Hinata!-obedecieron las dos, dándose un último pellizco en la mejilla o el brazo.

-En fin… Hagámoslo chicas, no tenemos nada que perder…-Sakura y Hinata miraron a su rubia amiga de forma que se dio cuente de algo-. Bueno, excepto nuestra virginidad, posiblemente también la dignidad y el orgullo pero, ¿no vale la pena arriesgarse?-.

-¿Ino…?-.

-Hinata, sabes que no me voy a rendir-le advirtió la ojiazul, las dos chicas suspiraron sin saber que más hacer-, por favor muchachas… todos seremos felices si tomamos la iniciativa-.

-Ino, ya te lo dijimos, no estamos urgidas como tú-insistía Sakura en un último intento, la rubia se desesperó y empezó a gruñir por lo bajo.

-Ustedes… ugh… no puedo… agh… ¡me desesperan!-.

-Pues tú nos desesperas más-mencionó la pelirosa, luego de eso ninguna dijo nada, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban el cielo o las personas que cruzaban a su alrededor, pero escucharon un pequeño lloriqueo provenir de la rubia y llevaron su atención a ella.

-¿Ino, qué pasa?-le preguntó Hinata a la rubia, que se veía triste y deprimida.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, es una bobería-respondió en el mismo tono, las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas.

-No. Dinos, nos preocupas y queremos saber, para ayudarte-insistió Sakura, pues era raro ver a su hiperactiva amiga en ese estado.

-Es que… me imaginé que… Shikamaru terminaba conmigo porque… nuestra relación… no avanzaba… y… ahí también estaban ustedes con los chicos… pero… ellos estaban de acuerdo con el vago… y…-

-Ino cálmate, eso no va a pasar-intentó tranquilizarla Sakura, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga, Hinata le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Ahí no acaba… luego… aparecen Karin, Shion y Temari… ellos las abrazan y las besan…-para este punto habían lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia-, luego dicen: "ellas si nos entienden y ustedes ni siquiera pueden hacerlo" o algo por el estilo… y luego… ¡lo hacen frente a nosotras!... pero no podemos movernos… y sólo nos queda mirar-.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-gritaron las otras dos, la rubia asintió rompiendo en llanto-¡Eso es imposible!-.

-No tanto… el otro día… los ví, a los seis, hablando muy contentos mientras ellas se les insinuaban-comento la rubia, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Un momento… quizás pueda entender lo de Karin y Shion, esas sucias siempre han ido tras Sasuke y Naruto pero… ¿Temari? Ella sale con Sai-dijo Sakura tratando de entrar en razón antes de perder la cordura por completo.

-Sí pero, a esa perra siempre le ha gustado Shikamaru y como no pudo conseguirlo, se fue tras Sai, pero todavía esta interesada en el vago-explicó enojada la rubia, ahora las tres se mordían las uñas sin saber que hacer y miraban el suelo en busca de alguna solución. La pelirosa alzó la mirada con convicción, asustando a las otras dos por el repentino cambio.

-Ino, tienes razón… no podemos seguir esperando, somos mujeres fuertes y decididas que todo lo pueden, si esas estupidas creen que nos van a quitar a los chicos… no saben con quien se están metiendo-decía Sakura con el orgullo en alto, poniéndose de pie y alzando un brazo al aire, como si estuviera dando un discurso al ejercito antes de la guerra, Hinata también se había puesto de pie e imitaba el mismo gesto, excepto el del brazo al aire.

-Claro, hay que demostrar quienes somos-, apoyaba Ino con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que no era vista por sus amigas, su plan había dado resultado, picar a sus amigas con los celos.

-¡Comienza el plan de perder la virginidad o morir en el intento!-.

-Bien dicho Sakura, ahora nada puede pararnos, lo llevaremos acabo mañana-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y juntando las manos con las de la pelirosa, pero faltaba la pelinegra-. ¿Tú que dices Hinata?-.

-Que me voy arrepentir de esto en el futuro pero… lo haré-, y así las tres juntaron las manos con decisión. Los chicos serían suyos por completos o morirían en el intento, pero… ¿Qué consecuencias llevaría esa decisión?

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo adoro a estas parejas, por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de Temari, si quieren saber que pasará, dejen un review, si lo merezco. Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
